Yuru Yuri One-Shots
by Anime4Life3
Summary: A series of one-shots between different couples from the anime Yuru Yuri.
1. Chapter 1: Kyouko X Ayano

_**Authors Note: This chapter takes place when the gang is in the woods, camping.**_

 _ **"Alright, who wants to hear some scary storys?" Kyouko asked, shining the flashlight she was holding in her face. She was sitting in front of a fireplace. She had Ayano sitting next to her on the left and Akarin sitting next to her on the right. While on the other side of the fireplace, Yui was sitting between Chitose, who was to Yui's left, and Chizuru, who was to Yui's right. As for Himawari and Sakurako, they were in one of the tents, argueing as usual over something stupid. And as for Chinatsu, she was already out cold, fast asleep in a tent that wasent the one Himawari and Sakurako were in obviously.**_

 _ **"T-Toshino Kyouko... Y-You know that scary storys... Um... A-Arent True... R-Right...?" Ayano stuttered, stirring a little as thoughts of all sorts of scary things filled her mind.**_

 _ **"Your so stupid, Kyouko." Chizuru said with a usual fix of her glasses and mean scowl.**_

 _ **"S-Sis... Um... You dont have to be so mean to her..." Chitose piped up, trying to stop her sister from picking on Kyouko.**_

 _ **"Fine... But, im only doing this for you sis, not her..." Chizuru said with a long, deep sigh.**_

 _ **"Its all good. I dont mind, Chizuru." Kyouko said, giggleing.**_

 _ **"Well..." Yui whispered, snatching the flashlight away from Kyouko, who pouted, and shining it in her own face. A wide, evil-looking grin appeared on Yui's face and everyone stopped talking, stareing at her.**_

 _ **"...I know a good scary story or two..." Yui said, her voice sounding and her face looking very menacing.**_

 _ **"Ahhh!" Ayano screamed, curling up in a ball and rocking slowly back and forth.**_

 _ **"Eh... Sorry, Ayano... I may have taken that a bit to far..." Yui apoligized awkwardly, giggleing nervously.**_

 _ **"I-Its okay..." Ayano mumbled.**_

 _ **"Hey, give me back the flashlight, Yui!" Whined Kyouko, reaching for the flashlight in Yui's hand. Yui easyily held the flashlight out of reach of Kyouko, who eventually gave up and sat back down.**_

 _ **"See? Your stupid AND weak, who knew?" Chizuru spat.**_

 _ **"Chizuru!" Chitose practically screeched at her sister, making everyone jump. Chitose covered Chizuru's mouth with her hand. While Chizuru tried to escape from her sister's grasp, Chitose dragged her away behind a rock.**_

 _ **"Im so sorry, Kyouko! Ill have a talk with her!" Chitose called out from behind the rock.**_

 _ **"I dont get why shes so mean to you." Ayano said, clearly upset that someone was picking on her crush.**_

 _ **"I dont know either." Kyouko said with a sigh.**_

 _ **"Im gonna go check on Chinatsu. I think we may have woken her up with all the noise we were making." Yui said, standing up and walking over to the tent that Chinatsu was sleeping in. After she had went inside, Ayano suddenly turned a bright pink as she realized her and Kyouko were alone. ( Well, they thought they were alone. Akarin was still there, but noone notices her presence. ) Kyouko glanced over at Ayano, who quickly looked away from Kyouko when she noticed her stareing at her. Kyouko lazily picked up a stick and started blindly poking it at the fireplace, stareing at the stars. Ayano, trying to strike up a conversation, tried to say something, but was cut off by Kyouko.**_

 _ **"Um... Toshino Kyouko-" Ayano was about to ask a question when Kyouko interrupted her with a question of her own.**_

 _ **"Why do you always do that?" Kyouko asked, her voice now serious and her eyes gazing ever so intently at Ayano.**_

 _ **"W-What...?" Ayano asked, perplexed as to what Kyouko meant.**_

 _ **"I mean, why do you always use my full name and not just my first name. Everyone else, even Chizuru, uses my first name, so why dont you?" Kyouko asked.**_

 _ **Aw, shit! This is the one question I was afraid Toshino Kyouko would ask me... Ayano thought to herself. When Ayano dident answer, Kyouko sighed and tossed the stick into a nearby river. She then layed down on the ground and closed her eyes.**_

 _ **"Just forget about it..." Kyouko said, then she started to hum, causing Ayano to turn even a brighter shade of pink.**_

 _ **Man, Toshino Kyouko is so damn adorable! If only I could tell her how I feel about her... Ayano thought to herself.**_

 _ **"Im back." Yui said as she exited the tent and sat back down in front of the fireplace. "Hey, did something happen while I was gone?" Yui asked, noticeing the awkward silence between Kyouko and Ayano.**_

 _ **"No... Nothing happened..." Kyouko said and Ayano nodded in agreement.**_

 _ **"Okay. Well, Chinatsu was awake and she asked me to stay with her until she fell back asleep again." Yui said.**_

 _ **"Heh. Chinatsu really does love you, huh, Yui?" Kyouko asked, giggleing. Yui's face turned crimson red and she stood straight up, fuming.**_

 _ **"S-Shut up, Kyouko!" Yui ordered, crossing her arms and gritting her teeth.**_

 _ **"Sorry, Yui. Actually, your pretty lucky..." Kyouko muttered, stretching her hand up and clenching her fist. Both Ayano and Yui looked from eachother to Kyouko, both of them a little worried about Kyouko. "Its not like anyone is gonna wanna be with me. Hmph. Maybe Chizuru was right to call me stupid and weak. Im lazy, annoying, and just a plain nuisence-" Kyouko was about to go on when she noticed a tear rolling down Ayano's cheek and sat straight up. "A-Ayano... Um... You okay...?" Kyouko asked. Ayano gasped as she realized she was crying and quickley wiped the tears in her eyes away.**_

 _ **"S-Sorry... I dont know what came over me..." Ayano said. All three of them just sat there, dumfounded, for what seemed like forever, before Yui let out a loud, long yawn.**_

 _ **"I think im gonna call it a night..." Yui said sleeply, rubbing her eyes and stummbleing into the same tent as Chinatsu. After Yui left, Ayano stood straight up, hanging her head, and walked in front of Kyouko, then she sat in front of her and grasped her shoulders.**_

 _ **"A-Ayano...?" Kyouko stuttered.**_

 _ **"Dont say those kind of things about yourself..." Ayano whispered.**_

 _ **"O-Okay..." Kyouko said. Ayano let go of Kyouko's shoulders and slowly raised her head, looking deep into Kyouko's eyes. They both stared at eachother for what seemed like forever before Ayano said something.**_

 _ **"Hey, Kyouko?" Ayano asked.**_

 _ **"Yeah?" Kyouko asked.**_

 _ **"The reason I call you by your full name is because I feel like im not close enough to you to call you by your first name yet." Ayano said.**_

 _ **"Oh, thats why?" Kyouko asked.**_

 _ **"Yeah. And I know how to make us closer." Ayano said.**_

 _ **"How?" Kyouko asked.**_

 _ **"Kiss me." Ayano ordered. Kyouko's face turned crimson red and before she could say anything, Ayano locked lips with Kyouko's lips. Kyouko's eyes widened and her mind felt hazy, making her feel like she was about to pass about it. As for Ayano, her mind was blank and she had no idea what she was doing. After a few seconds, Ayano broke her lips away from Kyouko's lips. Both of their faces were a bright scarlet color and they were both breathing extremely hard.**_

 _ **"Ayano... I-" Kyouka was about to say something, but couldent finish because Ayano placed her pointer finger on Kyouka's lips while also making a shushing sound.**_

 _ **"I love you, Toshino Kyouka." Ayano said.**_

 _ **"W-What...?" Kyouka asked, her mouth gaping open.**_

 _ **"But, im still not close enough to you to call you by your fist name." Ayano said with a sigh.**_

 _ **"You two done yet?" Said a girl in a annoyed tone. Both Kyouka and Ayana stood straight up, startled by the sudden voice.**_

 _ **"Hey, over here you two!" The voice called over to them. They both turned around to see Akarin leaning against a tree with her hoodie on and her hands shoved deep into her pockets. Both Kyouka and Ayana blushed deeply when they realized Akarin had saw everything.**_

 _ **"Dont worry, I wont tell anyone." Akarin said, taking a lolipop out of her pocket and sticking it in her mouth. "Anyways, night!" She said as she walked into her own tent. Both Kyouka and Ayana just looked at eachother, not knowing what to say or do, until eventually they both were about to pass out from lack of sleep and decided to hit the hay. The next day they all went home, but on the train ride back, Kyouka and Ayano made sure to sit as far away from eachother as they could. They occaisionally caught a glance of eachother, and when they did, they both turned a bright pink and quickly looked away from eachother.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Himawari X Sakrako

_**Authors Note: This chapter takes place a few months after the first chapter on christmas eve.**_

 _ **"Shut up, flat chest..." Himawari grunted, her arms folded and her back faceing Sakrako.**_

 _ **"Whatever, big boobs..." Sakrako grunted back, her arms folded and her back faceing Himawari. They were in the student council room. Himawari was standing next to the window and Sakrako was standing across from her in front of the door. Chinatsu, Yui, and Chitose were sitting at the table, with Chinatsu and Yui on the left and Chitose sitting across from them on the right. Chizuru was leaninh against the wall, standing behind her sister. As for Kyouko, Ayano, and Akarin, they were out of the room.**_

 _ **"Hey, you two. Its christmas eve. You shouldent be fighting." Chinatsu pleaded.**_

 _ **"Do you even know what there fighting about, Chinatsu?" Yui asked curiously.**_

 _ **"Eh... No..." Chinatsu admitted, hanging her head.**_

 _ **"Thats okay." Yui said smileing, then she patted Chinatsu's head softly, causing Chinatsu to blush slightly.**_

 _ **"Whats even more ridiculous is the fact the school is making us come here today." Chizuru said with a sigh.**_

 _ **"Well, sis, its to help with the decorations for the christmas party. Speaking of which, we really need to get back to work. Weve almost been taking a break for a hour now." Chitose suggested with a fix of her glasses, clearly wanting to get back to work.**_

 _ **"Who gives a damn about decorations?" Chizuru groaned, resting her elbow on the window sill and her head on her hand as she stared out the window.**_

 _ **"I sure do!" Kyouko cheered as she walked into the room, giggleing, with Ayano following behind her, who was smileing seeing her crush cheerful.**_

 _ **"Well, look whos here..." Chizuru said with a scowl.**_

 _ **"Man, you dont have to be so mean..." Kyouko said, pouting.**_

 _ **"Chizuru..." Chitose said through gritted teeth, narrowing her eyes at her sister.**_

 _ **"Ugh. Fine. Whatever. Ill stop." Chizuru said reluctantly with a sigh.**_

 _ **"Hey, if you dont mind, were trying to have a arguement here." Himawari piped up, now turning to face Sakrako and glaring at her angrily.**_

 _ **"Yeah, were kind of busy here." Sakrako agreed, now turning to face Himawari and glaring at her angrily.**_

 _ **"Sorry. I just came here to get some Rum-Raisin." Kyouko said, opening the mini-fridge and taking out a container of Rum-Raisin icecream.**_

 _ **"T-Toshino Kyouko, how many times to I have to tell you, thats my Rum-Raisin icecream!? Give it back!" Ayano demanded, reaching for the icecream in Kyouko's hand. But, when she touched Kyouko's hand by complete accident, both of them froze and blushed deeply, neither of them saying a word. The only people who knew about what had happened during the camping trip a few months ago were Kyouko, Ayano, and Akarin. Kyouko and Ayano had managed to act normal around eachother, but whenever they touched, they both became completely embarrassed.**_

 _ **"Oh? What have we here?" Chizuru asked, grinning and fixing her glasses.**_

 _ **"N-Nothing..." Ayano stuttered, quickly taking her hand off of Kyouko's hand.**_

 _ **"Y-Yeah... Um..." Kyouko agreed, then she put the icecream back in the mini-fridge and shut it. "Um... I dont think im in the mood for Rum-Raisin anymore..." Kyouko stuttered. After a few mins of awkward silence, Chitose piped up.**_

 _ **"Um... How about we all go and help with the decorations...?" Chitose suggested awkwardly, giggleing nervously.**_

 _ **"You guys go on ahead." Himawari said, still glaring at Sakrako angrily.**_

 _ **"Yeah." Sakrako agreed, still galring at Himawari angrily. After everyone left Himawari and Sakrako stared at eachother, their gazes no longer filled with hatred, but with lust.**_

 _ **"Now then, where were we again?" Himawari asked, smiling sweetly.**_

 _ **"Well..." Sakrako said, walking up to Himawari, giggleing. "We were about to have our first kiss." Sakrako said. It turns out that Himawari and Sakrako had been secretly dating ever since they had that arguement in the tent on the camping trip a few months ago were they both accidently confessed to eachother, meaning they were both tsunderes. Since it would raise susspicion if they suddenly stopped fighting, they decided to act mean to eachother if someone ever walked in on them being all lovey dovey, which had just happened when they were about to have their first kiss and Chinatsu, Yui, Chitose, and Chizuru walked in on them.**_

 _ **"Yeah..." Himawari said, her face turning a bright pink.**_

 _ **"So... Um... Do you wanna start...?" Sakrako asked, her face the same color as Himawari's.**_

 _ **"S-Sure..." Himawari agreed, cupping her hands around Sakrako's face, both of their faces now a crimson red and both of their breathing becoming much more rapid and heaveir. Both of them closed their eyes and they locked lips, wrapping their arms around the waist of one another. After a few seconds, they broke the kiss to take a breath of air.**_

 _ **"Himawari~" Sakrako moaned out her lovers name, wanting more. As soon as Himawari gave a nod of approval, Sakrako locked lips with Himawari again. As soon as their lips met, Sakrako drove her tounge into Himawari's mouth. Himawari let out a squeak of suprise and broke the kiss between her and Sakrako.**_

 _ **"D-Dont... Use... Your tounge..." Himawari panted. Sakrako grinned and giggled, then leaned forward and sucked on Himawari's ear, causing Himawari to blush deeply and go limp. "Oh, come on. You know you like it~" Sakrako whispered in Himawari's ear in a singsong voice. Himawari slowly exhaled and smiled sweetly.**_

 _ **"Yeah... I love it..." Himawari admitted. Then she grabbed Sakrako by her shoulders and pinned her against the wall, locking lips with her and sticking her tounge into Sakrako's mouth. Sakrako did the same thing and their tounges danced with eachother until they had to break the kiss for a breath of air, a string of saliva connecting their tounges together.**_

 _ **"I love you, Sakrako." Himawari said, stroking Sakrako's hair softly.**_

 _ **"I love you to, Himawari." Sakrako said, then she started sucking on Himawari's neck. Himawari let out a small moan, taking Sakrako's right hand in her right hand and using her other hand to grasp Sakrako's shoulder. While Sakrako was sucking on Himawari's neck, she used her free hand to fondle one of Himawari's breasts.**_

 _ **"Sakrako~" Himawari moaned out her lovers name, tightening her grip on Sakrako's shoulder and closing her eyes. Sakrako then took her thumb and pressed it down on Himawari's nipple, causing Himawari to moan loudly and open her eyes.**_

 _ **"S-Sakrako... N-Not there..." Himawari pleaded, but this only caused Sakrako, who was licking her lips because she was turned on, to grin and put more pressure on Himawari's nipple.**_

 _ **"Heh. Your nipples are so hard, Himawari." Sakrako said while she played with Himawari's nipple, making a circular motion with her thumb.**_

 _ **"Sa... Kr... Ako... S-Stop... It..." Himawari spluttered, barly able to get the words out due to the pleasure she was feeling. Sakrako suddenly stopped playing with Himawari and grabbed her by her shirt collar, pulling her forward and locking lips with her. After a few seconds, their lips broke away from eachother.**_

 _ **"Im gonna do whatever I want and you cant stop me..." Sakrako said, staring straight into Himawari's eyes with a lustful look. Sakrako stared back at Himawari for a few seconds before sighing and nodding.**_

 _ **"Alright... But, if your gonna do whatever you want to me..." Himawari said, grabbing Sakrako by her shoulders and pinning her to the floor. "Then im gonna do whatever I want to you and you cant stop me..." Himawari said, giggleing. Sakrako grinned and wrapped her arms around Himawari's neck.**_

 _ **"Your so dirty, Himawari..." Sakrako teased her lover.**_

 _ **"Oh, look whos talking..." Himawari teased her lover back. Then they locked lips, both of them driving their tounges into eachothers mouths. They kept kissing, only breaking apart every few seconds for a quick breath of air before going back to making out. As their tounges danced with one another, Himawari reached down towards Sakrako's panties. But, much to her suprise, when she touched it, she felt a lump. Sakrako, feeling Himawari's touch, blushed deeply and broke the kiss.**_

 _ **"Um..." Sakrako mumbled, trying to think of something to say. Her expression quickly went from embarrassed to confussed when she saw that Himawari was smiling. "W-What...?" Sakrako asked, her blushing intensifying.**_

 _ **"You never told me you were a shemale, Sakrako." Himawari said, giggleing. Before either of them could do or say anything else, they heard footsteps in the hallway. Quickly, they tried to make themselves look normal. Himawari organized papers while Sakrako put books away.**_

 _ **"You guys still fighting?" Chitose asked as she walked in. Both Himawari and Sakrako shook their heads. After that, they all went back home. Himawari and Sakrako were walking behind everyone else, secretly whispering to eachother about how much they enjoyed the "Fun" they just had.**_

 _ **"So, are you two coming to the chritsmas party?" Chitose asked, turning around to face Himawari and Sakrako. Both of them quickly stopped whispering to eachother and they both gave a nod. The rest of the walk was uneventful. Everyone else just talked while Himawari and Sakrako whispered to eachother.**_

 _ **"I love you, Sakrako." Himawari whispered in Sakrako's ear.**_

 _ **"I love you to, Himawari." Sakrako whispered back.**_


End file.
